


Cuddling (Naked)

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 2





	Cuddling (Naked)

Vic's POV (I always write in Kells so we're switching this up)

I was in the living room of the cabin me and Kellin were sharing for the weekend. A sudden blizzard had locked us in our cabin but I really didn't care I was with my best friend and hot ass boyfriend. Kellin was in the kitchen and I heard glass shatter.

"Kells?" I asked running into the kitchen. Glass was everywhere and Kellin was bleeding. "I'm fine, I just went to get some tea but I broke the jar in front of it." I noticed he was shivering. "Kellin, your lips are blue." Kellin winked at me and oh, here we go.

"You should kiss them to make them warmer." He said. I picked him up and carried him into the living room. "Clothes off." I said. Kellin gave me a smirk. "Are we gonna have buttsecks?" I rolled my eyes at him. He acted like a 16 year old girl sometimes.

"No, we're going to cuddle to preserve body heat and it's a cozy fire." I said before taking my shirt off. Kellin eyed me up and down but I shook my head. I just wanted fluff today and not hardcore sex where I would tie him up. Kellin took off his shirt and stared at me.

"Alright, now what?" Kellin asked me. "Everything off." We both pulled off our jeans and boxers leaving us 100% naked. I scanned Kellin up and down a few times as we was so gorgeous. My little flower crown princess.

"Come here." I said while laying down on the couch. Kellin walked over and laid in front of me. I pulled the blanket I was using earlier over us and we stared at the fire. Kellin began snoring softly as he always did when we cuddled.

I rubbed his hip bone with my thumb as I felt the warmth from his body setting in. He was honestly the love of my life even though he didn't know it yet. I bent down and kissed his forehead as he was laying half off the couch.

"I love you Kells." I said cuddling him closer to me.

"I love you too Vic." He said.


End file.
